


Sporting Good Cocks

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Carl is a cute little shit, Eventual Smut, Kissing, M/M, Rickyl, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been chosen to be a chaperone on Carl's first Cub Scout camping trip and doesn't know what the hell he's doing. Luckily, the handsome guy at the sporting goods store has offered to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was brought about by a conversation with dememted_queen. Everything always goes back to cocks. Hahaha!

Chapter One

 

Rick was stressing out. He had been elected to be a chaperone on Carl's Cub Scout camping trip this weekend; two days away, and he didn't even have a tent. It was Carl's first campout; he was overly excited, and Rick didn't want to let him down. Rick didn't know the first thing about camping, or being outdoors. His dad and grandad had taken him fishing once when he was a boy, but he had gotten sea sick and puked over the side of the boat.

He looked over the list of supplies they would need, and sighed out loud; it was a lot of shit, and he wasn't sure it would all fit in his little Sonata. He checked his wallet to make sure he had his credit card and went to Carl's room. "Alright buddy, get ready. We're gonna go down to the sporting goods place and get all the stuff and thangs we need for the trip." Carl excitedly jumped off his bed and ran to put his shoes on. Rick made Carl the keeper of the list and the boy folded it neatly and put it in his pocket. He talked nonstop the whole ride there about how much fun they would have and Rick just rolled his eyes hoping it was true.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl sat in his truck smoking a cigarette before he went into work. He always got there early so he could have one last one before clocking in. He couldn't explain it, but it made him feel more prepared for the day; more relaxed and less rushed. He had been working at Dick's Sporting Goods for two years now. Usually when his brother did time, it was barely a year and he would ride it out working on cars until Merle got back and they moved on. This last time though, Merle got sent up for ten years, and Daryl couldn't ride that out. He started out as a cashier and then got promoted to fishing, then camping, and now he was in firearms. He thrived at this job; he had never worked at a place where he felt so comfortable and in his element. 

Daryl walked through the door five minutes before he was scheduled to clock in; he waved at Jenny who was standing at the register and didn't see anyone else on the floor until he got to the stock room. Bob, the store manager, was sitting at his desk in the corner on the phone. Daryl went to his locker and pulled out his vest; he tried not to eavesdrop on Bob's conversation, but he was standing five feet away from the desk and it was hard not to hear Bob's desperation from that distance. Daryl closed his locker at the same time Bob hung up the phone. "That's the third person to call in today," Bob exclaimed as he rubbed his temples.

"Shit," Daryl replied. "Is there something going around?"

"I don't fucking know, man. Jake, Tom, and now Shelby have all called out. I might need you to do double duty for me with the customers. I'm gonna try to be on the floor as much as I can, but I got paperwork and inventory shit to do to."

"No problem. Just call me on the intercom when ya need me." Daryl slapped his boss on the back and went out into the store.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Things were jumping at the sporting goods store when Rick and Carl arrived, and the boy dragged his father to the camping section the moment they walked through the doors. He took the list from his pocket and started walking down the aisles, pointing at everything he saw. Rick tried to keep up, but an overly excited ten-year-old would take him down every time. Rick finally caught up to him and took the list. There were as least fifteen items written down, and although he knew what they all were; he didn't know anything about picking out a proper tent or air mattress. He told Carl to go to the front of the store and grab a basket for their stuff while he compared what he saw on the list to what he saw on the shelves. When Carl got back, Rick was staring at the tents; he didn't know what was important to have and what wasn't, so he looked around for someone to help him.

He and Carl walked the entire store and couldn't find anyone to help them, so they went to the register up front. "Excuse me," Rick said to the pretty brunette cashier. "We need some help with camping gear and there isn't anybody over there."

"I'm sorry about that," Jenny replied. "There must be something going around; we've had three people call in today, but I'll get someone over there for ya." She picked up the phone receiver and pushed the button. "Daryl, to camping for customer service please. Daryl to camping for customer service." She placed the phone back onto the receiver. "He should be over there in no time." 

"Thank you, ma'am," Rick replied, and as he and Carl started walking back another voice came over the intercom.

"Thanks Jenny. I'm on my way." Rick stopped for just a second when he heard that deep, southern twang invade the air around him. His mind immediately formed an image of a face to match that strong voice, but it didn't do justice to the man he saw walking through the aisles directly toward him. The man he saw had shoulder length, sandy blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes he could see from a distance. He walked swiftly, as if he didn't want to keep Rick waiting any longer than he already had. Daryl eyes held Rick's gaze as he extended his hand for Rick to shake, and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's Daryl. What can I help you with?"

"My son and I are going on our first camping trip this weekend, and I need some help picking out a tent and a few other things." Rick fought to tear his eyes away and remove his hand from Daryl's grip, when he realized he didn't want to do either of those things. 

Daryl looked down at Carl, and the boy's smile almost blinded him. "First camping trip huh? I remember the first time I was out in the woods with my brother; I didn't know anything, and he didn't tell me nothing. He let me wipe my ass with poison oak and didn't even tell me until it started to itch." 

Rick and Daryl laughed at the memory, but Carl scowled. "Your brother sounds like a jerk." Daryl laughed even harder.

"He still is," Daryl remarked, then looked back at Rick. "Do you know what kind of tent you're looking for?"

"I don't know shit," Rick admitted. "I've never been camping before; I know what a tent looks like, but that's it." Daryl pointed at the piece of paper in Rick's hand. 

"Is that your list? Here, let me see it." Daryl skimmed over the paper and walked down the aisle. "So, is it gonna be just the two of ya out there?"

"No," Carl answered. "It's my cub scout troop." Daryl pulled a few items off hooks and set them in the basket Carl was pushing. He stopped in front of the shelves of tents.

"That sounds like fun. What troop are you in?" Daryl asked the boy.

"Troop nineteen." Carl replied.

Daryl decided on a tent and set it in the basket, "Do you know Jace Dixon?"

Carl's eyes bugged out. "Yeah! He's my best friend. How do you know him?"

Daryl smiled and looked at Rick. "He's my nephew; I'm gonna be on the trip with y'all. Normally his dad, my jerk brother would go, but he has to work all weekend; so I volunteered."

"That's awesome!" Carl exclaimed, and tugged on his dad's shirt to get his attention. "Mr. Dixon is going with us!"

Rick smiled like a fool and had to physically restrain himself from hugging the stranger into oblivion. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that" he told Daryl.

Daryl laughed. "I'll help you out man, don't worry about it. By the time it's all over, you'll be an expert. You don't have to buy everything on this list; I already have a lot of equipment at home. I'm willing to share what I can."

"I'd very much appreciate that. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, and could use the help." Rick looked into those blue eyes and decided that having Daryl on this trip would be the best thing to happen to him in a long time, for more reasons than one.

"Alright then, let's get you guys an air mattress and a couple of sleeping bags. The rest of the stuff you're gonna need is a couple of aisles over." By the time Rick and Carl said goodbye to Daryl and were standing in line to checkout, the two men had made arrangements to meet the morning of the trip and ride together in Daryl's truck while Carl rode in the van with the rest of the troop. Rick wasn't as nervous about the trip as he had been when he walked through the door. He now had a traveling companion, someone who could show him the ropes, and hopefully someone he could get to know a little better.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl ride to the campgrounds together; Daryl teaches him a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to send out a thank you to Bella_Monoxide and KrissyG927 for their help in developing the plot for this little ditty. I failed epically girls and I apologize. I also want to thank demented_queen for helping me dig my way out of the massive plot hole I dug for myself. You girls are the best.

Chapter Two

Daryl showed up to get his nephew at seven Saturday morning. Jace had woken up late and was in the shower when he got there. The boy’s mother, Teresa invited Daryl in and offered him a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. Daryl had been taking care of Jace and his mother since he had learned of their existence a few months after Merle's unfortunate incarceration. He remembered the woman from years ago; she was the only woman Merle had been with more than once. He thought Merle would settle down with her until one day he came home in a huff and told Daryl they were leaving town. Now he knew why they left. When the woman showed up at his door, he didn't doubt for a minute that the boy was Merle's kid. Jace had only seen his father once, a couple months after he and his mom showed up on Daryl's doorstep. Teresa had heard that Merle had gone to prison and hoped that Daryl would be able to help them. Things were tough for the single mom; she had been a waitress at the truck stop, and still had a hard time providing for her son and herself. She was one step away from walking the streets and was desperate to give her son a better life than that.

Daryl had lied to Rick about Jace's father working over the weekend. He had never been embarrassed by Merle's time in the slammer; it was the only consistent thing his brother ever did, but Jace was bothered by it and didn't talk about it. So Daryl always lied for him to spare his emotions. He had taken the role as step dad and never regretted it; Jace was a great kid, and he wanted to make sure the boy had a better role model than he and Merle had. He didn't want his nephew to end up in prison like his dad.

He and Teresa talked while Jace was getting dressed and getting his things together. He told her about meeting Rick and Carl and that he might be slightly attracted to the beautiful man with thick, dark curls and ice blue eyes. She made a few insinuations that made Daryl blush and avert his eyes, but it was all in fun. She wanted to see Daryl happy. Teresa told him about a man she had met named Axel. He was a mechanic and had helped her when her car had conked out on her a couple of weeks ago. He had been kind enough to have it towed for no charge and gave her a discount on parts and labor. When she had gone in to pick up the car, he asked her out to dinner. Daryl was very happy for her; he knew Axel, and told her he was a good, kind man. When Jace came into the kitchen, he was dressed in his uniform and carrying his backpack. He quickly kissed him mom goodbye and ran out the door to Daryl's truck. Daryl kissed Teresa on the cheek and promised to bring her son home in one piece. She laughed; Daryl was the only person she trusted with her son, and he knew it. After the truck pulled out of the driveway and rolled down the street, she went to her bedroom to pick an outfit for her date.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Rick and Carl were waiting by the van when Daryl and Jace pulled into the parking lot. He had waited to tell Jace about meeting Rick and Carl until the ride over so it would be a surprise. The boy had been very excited to know that his uncle and best friend's father had met; maybe now he could spend more time with his friend if Carl's dad and his uncle spent time together too. The boys immediately began talking and whispering to themselves while Daryl helped Rick load their equipment into the bed of his truck. "Sorry we're late," Daryl said. "Jace had a hard time getting his ass outta bed this morning."

"That's fine; no worries," Rick replied. "Carl was the exact opposite. He's been awake since five o’clock this morning."

"Well, it's his first trip; he's excited. Jace is excited too, it's just that he's been out camping before. I took him last fall and then again this past spring. He's just like his dad and me; would rather be outside than in."

"Then I guess you have the perfect job then. Next best thing to being outside is being inside that looks like outside." Rick laughed. "If that made any sense."

Daryl laughed with him. "It does; the only thing that would make it even better is if I could get rid of the walls and roof, then it'd really be an outdoor sports store." Both men laughed, and Rick noticed how Daryl's eyes sparkled when he smiled, and wanted to be the one that always put a smile on that beautiful, rugged face.

Once the truck and van were loaded up, and all the boys were on board, both vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and started the two-hour journey to the camp grounds. The ride was silent for the first fifteen minutes or so before Rick couldn't take it anymore and had to hear that smooth, deep voice. "So, you've been camping most of your life?"

"I wouldn't call it camping really, not in the sense of what we're doing now, but yeah, I've spent more time in the woods than I ever did at home."

"I'm not really the outdoorsy type," Rick admitted, again. "Both my dad and granddad were hunters and fishers, but I never took to it; just wasn't my thing."

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't have to do it to survive then, or else we wouldn't be sitting here." He looked at Rick with those damn sparkling eyes again Rick had to roll the window down because it was getting way too hot in that cab.

"I guess it's a good thing for me that you're on this trip too; we could all end up dying in the woods otherwise."

Daryl reached over and patted Rick's thigh. "I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya, or the boys. I'll protect ya." Rick felt a rush of electricity shoot through his body at Daryl's touch and he wondered if he would survive the weekend, regardless of Daryl's protection. Thank god Daryl changed the subject. 

"What do you do, for a living?"

"I'm a sheriff's deputy. Moved out here with Carl after the divorce five years ago. Before that we lived in Fulton County." Daryl freaked for a minute. Merle had spent a few months in the penal system about seven years ago when they lived in Atlanta. He didn't say a word though; he wasn't going to volunteer any more information than he had to.

"Sorry to hear about the divorce. Do you have full custody of Carl or do you ship him back and forth between you and your ex?"

"I have full custody, but I let him see his mom whenever he wants. I can't stand to look at her, but I don't let that interfere with her seeing her son."

"Doesn't sound like the divorce was very amicable," Daryl said. He didn't want to cause friction or make Rick mad, but he was curious as to what happened and wanted to know more about the other man.

"It wasn't; she fought it the whole way. She had an affair with my best friend, who also happened to be my partner on the force. She got pregnant by him, so in the end, her objection didn't mean shit."

"Damn. That's harsh. How long were you married?"

"Eight years. Started off good, but things started to go downhill after Carl was born. You ever been married?" Rick asked him.

Marriage had never been an option for Daryl, legally at least, so he never considered it. Not that he had ever had a relationship serious enough for it to be a possibility. All those years on the road following Merle around, all he allowed himself were hook-ups. He supposed, in a sense, he was just like Merle. The people he worked with knew he was gay, and couldn't give a fuck less, but he didn't know if it was too soon to spring it on his new friend. Then again, if there was a possibility that Rick could be interested, he wanted to know as soon as possible; to make the most of this wonderful weekend, but he needed to know either way. "No, never met anybody I could spend the rest of my life with, besides I couldn't do it legally until last year." There is was, out there for Rick Grimes to judge, if he was smart enough to understand what Daryl had just told him.

The cab was quiet, and Daryl's heart sunk until Rick finally spoke up. "Would you ever want to get married, now that you can?" Daryl released the breath he had been holding and gladly answered the question.

"I'd have to meet somebody first, of course, but I don't know if anybody could stand me long enough to want to marry me."

"I don't know Daryl," Rick said. "You seem to be a good guy, and you're really smart. If there was ever a zombie apocalypse, you're the person I'd attach myself to. I bet you'd make a great boyfriend or husband."

"Yeah well, we'll see about that. Would you ever get married again?"

Rick thought for a minute. "I don't know. Guess I'm the same as you; don't know if anyone could stand me for that long, but I wouldn't rule it out." After that they let the conversation die. Daryl was happy that Rick wasn't disgusted by the fact that he was gay, and Rick was happy to know that he might actually have a chance with the outdoorsman.

An hour later the van and truck stopped at the ranger’s station to get their camping spot assignments. It was the same spot that Daryl and Jace had stayed last fall, so he led the way with the van following close behind. The first order of business was getting everything unpacked and set up. Daryl volunteered himself and Rick while the scoutmaster, Mr. Porter took the kids on a short hike up the nearby trail. Rick struggled, he truly did, but didn't want Daryl to think he was completely useless, so he trudged on. When he had the first tent set up he was very proud of himself, until it collapsed in front of him. Daryl laughed until he thought he would puke. Rick's face was cherry red, and he wanted to laugh too, but his embarrassment outweighed his amusement.

Daryl walked over, stood next to Rick and slapped him on the back. "Yep, you'd die out here by yourself." He then began putting the tent together for Rick, while the man stood there and watched. He admired Daryl's skill, but more than that he admired the way Daryl's body moved and his muscles flexed; his show of strength as he hammered the spikes into the ground. When the tent was up and standing, Daryl stepped back beside Rick. "I'll take care of ya Grimes, don't worry. I won't tell no one; your secret is safe with me."

After everything was set up, the two men foraged for sticks and logs to build their fire with. Daryl took some straw from a bag in the back of his truck and arranged it and the small logs to his liking, then he and Rick pulled larger logs around them to have a place to sit. They both relaxed and Daryl took his cigarettes out and lit one. "I gotta get this in before they get back. I won't smoke in front of Jace or the other kids. I don't want them picking up on my bad habits."

"That's very admirable," Rick said as he sat next to Daryl on the log. "A lot of adults don't realize that every single thing they say and do can affect the decisions kids make later in life." Daryl hummed in agreement; he knew that from personal experience. "So, they have shower rooms here and real bathrooms?"

Daryl smirked. "Yeah, they got nice facilities. No shitting in the woods or washing up in the creek like I had to. Come on, I'll show you where they are." Daryl killed his cigarette with the toe of his boot and bent over to pick it up; he threw it in the bed of his truck as they walked passed it. The building that housed the showers and toilets was on the opposite end of camp, about a two to three-minute walk. "I think Eugene will send the boys in groups, then we'll get our turn for showers." Daryl opened the door for Rick to walk in first. There was a line of showers stalls against the left wall, past that a row of sinks opposite the wall of urinals and toilet stalls. The beige paint on the brick walls was peeling off and there were several unidentifiable stains on the floor, but it was clean otherwise.

"Not bad," Rick stated. "At least it's clean."

"Yeah, better than wiping your ass with poison oak," Daryl replied. Eugene and the boys were coming back into camp at the same time as Rick and Daryl. Carl and Jace immediately ran up to them, Carl talking a mile a minute about all the things they had seen and Eugene had shown them. The bugs, trees, and animals were fascinating to the novice camper, and he was practically shaking with excitement. Daryl spoke to Eugene while the rest of the kids talked and played around. Tomorrow they would be taking the kids out on a hunt and Daryl would be instructing them on proper hunting and tracking techniques. When they had decided on their plan, Daryl offered to start the fire in preparation for dinner. "Hey Rick!" Daryl yelled. "Help me start the fire."

Rick patted his son on the shoulder and left him and Jace to do their own thing. "You're gonna walk me through this, right?" he asked as he approached the pile of wood.

"Of course. Go get the flint out of bag in the back of the van." Rick returned with two flint rocks. "See where I got the straw sticking out at the bottom? Hit the rocks together as close as you can to the straw; the sparks will start the fire." It took about ten attempts, but Rick was finally able to get the sparks flying and the fire started. The boys gathered the cans of food, utensils, and bowls. Eugene had brought a metal rack and placed it above the fire while Daryl helped the kids prepare dinner. 

Rick and Daryl sat against one of the larger logs keeping an eye on their dinner. "Have you ever thought about doing something like this? Being a scoutmaster, I mean." Rick asked.

Daryl laughed. "No, not really. I guess I could do it, but I've never thought about it. I'm not sure if I could stand being around this many ten year olds for too long. Jace is enough to take care of."

"You take care of him? What about his dad?"

Fuck! "He works two jobs, so he don't get to spend a lot of time with him. I pick up the slack." Rick accepted his answer and let it stand. Soon dinner was ready and everyone sat around the fire eating. The kids sang campfire songs and told ghost stories until the moon was high in the sky. Rick and Daryl kept stealing glances at each other over the rising flame; never looking away when they were caught. 

Eugene took the kids to the restrooms to piss and brush their teeth before going to sleep, while Rick and Daryl put everything away. When the boys got back, it was their time to go. The two men grabbed their toothbrushes and paste and walked off together. They stood next to each other at the urinals; each using their peripheral vision to catch a glimpse of the other man. Rick looked away first, not wanting to make Daryl feel uncomfortable. He tucked himself back in and zipped up, moving to the sink to brush his teeth. Daryl took his time, trying to get the image of Rick's thick cock out of his head. By the time he was standing at the sink, Rick was spitting out his toothpaste. He turned around and stood against the back wall behind Daryl, where the man could see him in the mirror.

"Ya know, I really appreciate everything you've done Daryl. You showed me what kind of equipment I need, you gave me a ride, kept me from looking like an idiot in front of my son, and taught me how to build a fire. I'm learning a whole new set of skills from you and it means a lot that you were willing to deal with my ignorant ass. I wanna do something for you Daryl, to show you how much I appreciate what you're doing."

Daryl looked at Rick through the mirror and spit out his toothpaste. Turning around he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Rick. The other man looked nervous, as if there was something he wanted, but didn't know how to get it. Normally, Daryl would have just told Rick to forget it, that there was nothing he wanted or needed from the man, but there was something he wanted. He slowly walked to stand in front of Rick, and looked deep into his eyes to see what was there. "There is one thing you could do." He said in a low, gravelly voice.

"What do you want Daryl?" Rick asked in an equally rough voice.

"Let me kiss you." Rick closed his eyes.

"Yes," he said and soon felt Daryl's soft lips on his own. It only lasted a few seconds before Daryl pulled away. When Rick opened his eyes, Daryl was looking at him as if he hadn't eaten in days. Daryl's mouth moved in on him again, this time hungrily. Their mouths opened, and their tongues swirled around each other. Rick's hands fisted in Daryl's hair as the other man held Rick by the hips and held him tightly in place. They broke the kiss suddenly, both breathless and chests heaving. 

"We need to get back," Daryl whispered. "Carl and Jace will be worried."

"Yeah, you're right," Rick agreed. Daryl leaned in and kissed Rick one more time before grabbing their toothbrushes and holding the door open for Rick to pass through. Rick took his hand and squeezed it tightly, causing Daryl to look and him and smile. They walked back holding hands, but let them go before entering camp. As Rick took Carl to their tent, he looked over at Daryl doing the same with Jace. The men looked at each other, still smiling. Neither Rick, nor Daryl slept for shit that night, replaying the kiss in their head and hoping for a continuation the next day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning starts out with a bang, and a date is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading, and has left kudos and comments. Y'all rock!

Chapter Three

The next morning Daryl awoke after getting about two hours of sleep. The moon was still high in the sky and his mind immediately went back to the kiss he had shared with Rick; he wanted more, but knew it would be hard to find privacy with all the kids around. He suddenly realized that he had to piss something awful and quietly got up and grabbed his flashlight as he left the tent. Halfway to the restrooms he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, he smiled to himself and kept walking; acting as if he didn't hear a thing. When he arrived at the building he let himself in and went to the same urinal he had used before. He waited patiently for Rick to catch up to him; his heartbeat sped up and he hoped that Rick was following him so they could kiss again, maybe something more. 

The door opened slowly and Rick tried to step in quietly, but to no avail. By the time he reached the building, Daryl was standing sideways against the wall; his arms and ankles crossed, and a shit eating grin on his face. "Yep, definitely wouldn't survive on your own," he said and advanced toward Rick. He backed the man up against the door he had just come through and kissed him hard. Rick hadn't been able to say a word before Daryl's lips attacked his own, but didn't care. He put his arms around Daryl's neck and held him close. Daryl's hands once again went to the other man's waist, gripping him tightly.

"Daryl," Rick said breathlessly as the other man's lips moved to his neck and throat. "Can't sleep; can't stop thinking about you." Daryl growled against the other man's skin.

"Me either." Daryl's voice was deep and full of darkness, and his mouth left wet trails along Rick's skin. "Tell me what you want Rick. I promised to take care of you; let me take care of you." The heat in Rick's body rose and all the blood in his body rushed down to his cock. Daryl's fingers skimmed along Rick's chest and stomach, down to the waistband of his sleep shorts. Rick gasped when Daryl's hand settled against his hard dick.

"Ah!" he cried. "I want you to touch me." Daryl raised his head and looked into Rick's eyes and saw that they were glazed over. Daryl pushed Rick's sleep pants down to his knees and held the head of the man's cock in his hand. Twisting his palm around it, he swept over the slit with his thumb causing Rick to jump and his cock to push further into Daryl's hand. Daryl moved his hand up and down in a slow, steady rhythm, while Rick buried his face in Daryl's neck. "I want to touch you too," he mumbled.

Daryl took Rick's hand in his available one and pushed it down his own sleep pants. He hissed when he felt Rick grip him tight and involuntarily squeezed Rick harder. Shaking his hips, his sleep pants fell down his legs; he and Rick stroked each other while looking into each other's eyes. It had been nearly a year since Daryl had touched or been touched by another man; it had been one of his hook ups, but the guy, whose name was Paul had been the best he ever had. Until Rick. All they were doing was jerking each other off, but to Daryl it felt like more than that. This felt intimate; he wasn't sure if it was because they were staring into each other's eyes or if it was something else. 

Rick's knees were weak, his mind was blank, and the electricity running through his body was going to kill him. He had never been touched by a man, or touched one in return. The last time anyone had touched him was three years ago; a blind date set up by his neighbor. The sweet old woman had set him up with her granddaughter who had recently divorced. The girl was pretty enough, and nice enough, but when they were in his car on the way to take her home, she had pounced; laying her hand on his dick and squeezing intermittently while talking about her pet schnauzer, Chandler. This was much more enjoyable and Rick could feel his orgasm building. "I'm gonna cum," he stuttered out. 

"Then cum," Daryl replied. Rick let go and thick, white rope of cum spurted from his cock. The sight of it caused Daryl's balls to draw up and he came seconds later. Both men were covered in their own, and each other's bodily fluid. Daryl's arms went around Rick's neck, as Rick held him by the hips. They didn't say a word as their breathing slowed and their heartbeats returned to normal. Eventually they pulled away from each other, smiles on their faces. "That was amazing." Daryl said.

"Yeah, it was," Rick replied. "I think I could sleep now." Daryl laughed.

"Me too," He looked at his watch. "We can probably get two, or two and a half hours before everybody else wakes up."

"I think we're gonna need as much as we can get and more." Daryl caressed Rick's cheek with the back of his hand, and kissed him chastely.

"Let's go, I don't want you falling asleep on me in the woods."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Three hours after he and Daryl returned to their respective tents, Rick was woken by the sound of chattering boys. He put on his shirt and stumbled outside to see Daryl and Eugene lighting the fire for breakfast. Daryl looked up at him and smiled with those damn sparkling eyes and Rick's knees went weak. He stumbled to the campfire and stood across from Daryl. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Eugene stood and turned to face Rick. "No sir, Mr. Dixon and I have everything under control. I would like to thank you for being able to do this at the last minute. Another father was supposed to be here, but something came up and he couldn't make it. With a troop this size I am required to have two parents or guardians with us, and you saved my backside."

"You're welcome Eugene. This has been an amazing trip so far and I'm excited to see what's in store for us today." He glanced down at Daryl, on his knees putting bacon and a pan of eggs over the fire. Daryl had his head down, but the smile on his face could still be seen.

"There is one thing Mr. Grimes, if you don't mind. I would like to start the hunt immediately after breakfast; if you could take half the boys to the shower area so they can begin to get ready, it would be most appreciated."

"Of course, anything to help." Rick grabbed five of the boys, including Carl and Jace, and led them to the showers. He stood outside the door while the scouts got ready and when they were done, he exchanged them for the next group. By the time breakfast was ready, everyone but Rick and Daryl had showered and dressed; Eugene had been up before anyone else and had gotten the first shower of the day.

Rick and Daryl decided to forgo their own showers because of time restraints and just put on fresh clothes. When they had their supplies packed in the backpacks, they headed out; Daryl took point, Rick stayed behind him with the boys, and Eugene brought up the rear. The boys were very quiet for the most part, only getting loud when they saw something that piqued their interest. They were very attentive to what Daryl and Eugene were telling them. Eugene showed them plants and trees, while Daryl showed them animal tracks and how to follow them. Daryl had brought his crossbow with him, but didn't shoot it; was illegal to kill animals on campgrounds, but he knew the boys would get a kick out of seeing it. The round trip took three hours and everyone was exhausted by the time they got back. It was late afternoon by that time and they would be leaving soon.

Eugene gathered everyone around the now dead fire pit. "Well, I had a wonderful time this weekend and I hope you all did too. I would like to thank Mr. Dixon and Mr. Grimes for coming out and helping." All the boys clapped and cheered for the two men. "We need to clean up our mess and pack up our stuff. If anyone needs assistance, please ask one of the adults."

Everyone started taking their tents down and gathering their things. Rick learned that taking down a tent was much easier than putting one up. As he and Daryl finished up, they leaned against Daryl's truck bed watching everything get shoved into the van. "Did you enjoy your weekend?" Rick asked.

Daryl's grin split his face. "Yeah, I did," he answered shyly. "Did you?"

"Best weekend I've had in a long time," Rick replied. "Maybe we can do it again, just you, me and the boys."

"Or maybe just you and me?" Daryl said. 

"That would be nice too," Rick replied. When everything was loaded up and the boys were in the van, Rick and Daryl climbed into the truck and the all set off for home. The drive back wasn't nearly as nerve wracking as the drive up; the two men held hands most of the way, and talked about what would happen between them once they were back in the real world.

"I'd like to see you again," Rick said.

"Me too," Daryl replied. "Maybe we could have lunch or dinner sometime."

"Or breakfast," Rick added. Both men blushed like schoolgirls and Rick leaned over and placed a kiss on Daryl's cheek. "Would you like to have dinner tonight? I can't cook for shit, but we could go out somewhere." 

"I'd like that, but what about Carl? Is there someone he can stay with?"

"Shit!" Rick exclaimed. "I didn't think about that."

Daryl dug his phone out of his pocket. "It's cool; I got ya." He hit one of the buttons and in less than a minute began talking. "Hey Teresa, it's Daryl . . . yeah we're on our way back now. Listen, I was wondering, would it be okay if Jace's friend Carl spent the night?"

"Is he the one with the sexy dad?" She asked. Daryl could see her eyes wiggling through the phone line.

"Yes, it won't be for too long, just long enough for dinner."

"How about he just spends the night? That way if you two want dessert, you can take all the time you want."

"Thanks Teresa. I owe you one." Daryl hit the end call button and sat the phone on the seat next to him. "She said he could spend the night; she'll take them both to school in the morning."

"I'm gonna have to do something really special for that woman. She got any speeding tickets I can take care of?"

Daryl laughed. "I don’t think so; I owe her too. We'll come up with something." They passed the rest of the ride quietly, holding hand and smiling at each other. When they pulled into the parking lot of Cub Scout headquarters, Rick asked the boys if they would like to have a sleepover at Jace's house. The boys were excited and grabbed all their stuff, loading it into Daryl's truck.

Daryl followed Rick to his Sonata. "So what's the plan?"

"You have to drop Carl and Jace at his house, then go home and get ready. I have to go home, shower and get ready. Why don't we meet somewhere around seven? Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care. As long as it's good and you show up, we could do McDonald's drive thru and I'd be happy."

"Our first date is not going to be McDonalds. How about Italian? You like Italian?"

"I like spaghetti and meatballs," Daryl said smirking.

"Good, they serve that." Rick smiled back at the man. "Do you know where Antonio's is?" Daryl nodded his head; he passed it every day on the way to work. "Alright, I'll meet you there at seven." He paused for a moment; he and Daryl couldn't stop looking at each other.

"I think the sooner we get going, the sooner we can see each other again." Daryl extended his hand to Rick to shake, it was all they could do with an audience. "See ya later," he said and turned to walk to his truck. Rick watched him drive away with the boys and his heart started beating a little faster. He rushed around to the driver's side of his car and jumped in; he knew he had plenty of time to get ready, but couldn't keep his car from moving just as fast as his heart.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night. A nice Italian meal, and dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and comments, and bookmarked this work. You guys make it worth waking up in the morning. Last chapter; hope you like it.

Chapter Four

 

Daryl was anxious to get the boys to Teresa's and get to his house so he could get ready for his date. He knew he had some explaining to do, but hoped he could give her the minimum amount of details and get the fuck out. Jace and Carl jumped out of the truck the second Daryl engaged the break, and ran through the front door just as Teresa opened it. "Alright Daryl, get your ass in here; I need information." He climbed the steps and kissed her cheek before walking through the door.

"Spill it; intimate details can wait, just give me the overview." She said as she sat a cup of sweet tea in front of him.

"He's a fucking sheriff's deputy, can you believe that shit? He's been divorced for the last five years, and he likes me." He took a long sip of his tea before continuing. "He let me kiss him."

Teresa started squealing. "Oh my God!!! How was it? Did it make your brain melt?"

Daryl laughed until he choked on his tea. "Calm down; it was . . . nice. I wouldn't say my brain melted, but things got fuzzy for a while." He smiled and his crystal blue eyes sparkled. "I like him too, a lot. Thanks for doing this for me, for us. I just want to get to know him more; find out if this means anything."

"Of course Daryl. I'd do anything to help you; you've done so much for me and Jace, it's the least I can do." Daryl stood up and put his glass in the sink.

"How did your date with Axel go?"

"It was nice. He took me for a ride on his motorcycle after dinner." Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Not that kind of ride!" she said exasperated. "You need to get out of here so you're not late for your date."

"Alright, I'm going. I got one more question though; you got any speeding tickets or anything?"

Teresa looked at him, surprised. "No, why?"

"No reason," he answered and left to get ready for his date.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Rick stood in front of his open closet, dripping wet, in only a towel. He hadn't cared about what he wore or how he looked in a long time. He had never enjoyed the dating part of a relationship, or maybe it was just Lori he didn’t enjoy. Anyway, he was very much looking forward to this date, and maybe that was just because of Daryl. He wanted to look good, smell good, and make a good impression. He kinda thought he already had, but there's no harm in making sure. He settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a plain black polo. He still had an hour before he had to leave to meet Daryl and gave his house a once over to make sure there wasn't any dirty drawers or trash lying about; he didn't want to assume they would end up back here after dinner, but he wanted to be prepared if they did. He was so anxious he couldn't stay still, and with thirty minutes left till date time, he jumped in his car; he wanted to make a stop before he got there.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Rick put the small paper bag he had gotten at the drugstore under the driver's side seat after he turned off the engine. He looked around but didn't see Daryl's truck; looking at the clock in the car he saw that he was still ten minutes early. Rick settled back in his seat and turned on the radio, hoping that some music would calm him down. He had closed his eyes and lost track of time until he heard a rumbling sound in the parking lot. Opening his eyes, Rick saw a motorcycle parked next to him. When Daryl took off his helmet, he smiled at Rick, and Rick smiled back. "I didn't know you had a bike." Rick said as he got out of the car.

"I prefer to take the bike rather than the truck, but this thing doesn't have enough room for camping equipment. You ever ride?"

They walked together to the entrance of the restaurant. "I did when I was going through the academy, but that was years ago. I really enjoyed it though. I should get me one of those, then we could go on rides together."

"Just let me know when; I'll help you pick one out." They only had to wait ten minutes for a table, and were led to a booth in the back. It was dark, but the candle on the table made it a very romantic scene. The hostess handed them their menus and took their drink orders. They looked at the menus in silence until their drinks came. Rick ordered the Fettuccine Boscalola and Daryl the spaghetti and meatballs. 

"That's quite a meal you ordered," Daryl said after the waiter left the table. "I don't think I can pronounce it. You come here a lot?"

Rick laughed. "No, I've never been here before, but that's what I always ordered at the Italian place Lori and I used to go to in Atlanta. It's the only thing I recognized on the menu, except spaghetti, but that's your thing; don't want to be a copycat." Daryl's first instinct was to say something derogatory about himself; something along the lines of, only an idiot would copy anything he did, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin the night before it got started. "How were the boys when you left?"

"They were just fine; playing video games, I think. That's why I was late; Teresa, Jace's mom, she wanted to hear about how the weekend went. I had to tell her about ya."

"That's fine, I expected it. I assume she would want to know why a stranger's son is spending the night at her house. I'd like to meet her, thank her in person; I'd like to meet your brother too."

"Yeah, I'll work on that." Daryl said as their meal arrived. They didn't talk much during dinner, and when they were finished and the table cleared, they spoke. "Thank you for dinner." Daryl said.

"I'm just glad you said yes. I've had a good time." 

"Me too." Daryl looked at his watch and saw that it was just eight thirty. "It's still early; you want to go somewhere?"

"We could go back to my place, if you want. I cleaned and everything." Rick said shyly. He didn't want Daryl to feel obligated to come home with him.

"It couldn't have been more messy than my place is."

"You don't live with a ten-year-old." Rick responded. Daryl agreed, grateful that he didn't. Rick paid the bill and then followed Daryl out the door and to their vehicles.

"I'll follow you then?" He asked, making sure Rick still wanted him to come over.

"Yeah, it's not too far; about ten minutes away." Daryl stepped up and kissed Rick chastely.

"I'll be right behind you," he said and mounted his bike. Rick got in his car and led the way out of the parking lot, Daryl hot on his heels.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was standing close behind Rick as he opened the door to his house; so close that Rick could feel the man's breath on his neck. He was so turned on that he fumbled with his keys until Daryl took them from him and opened the door himself, then he stepped back, allowing Rick entry into his own house. They had come in through the side door, which led directly to the kitchen. Rick laid the little brown bag on the table, then opened the refrigerator and took out two beers, handing one to Daryl. He walked into the living room and motioned for Daryl to follow. They sat side by side on the couch in silence until Rick spoke up.

"I don't know what to do. I've never done this before; not even what we did back at the camp. I'm a little nervous."

Daryl took a swig of his beer, but didn't turn to look at Rick. "You don't have anything to be nervous about. I would never do anything you didn't want, but I need to know what that is. I need to know what you want; from me, from this. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to get hurt either."

"I want you, other than that I'm not sure. I don't know what there is to want, except that I want to kiss you, touch you; just spend time with you and get to know you. I want to know everything about you. "

Daryl sighed. "Okay then, there's a couple of things you need to know." He took another swig of his beer and sat it on the table. "I lied to you, about my brother. He don't work two jobs, hell he ain't never had one job, unless you consider selling drugs a job. He's in prison, and he's only seen Jace once. That boy don't want to have anything to do with his dad, and I can't blame him. Jace deserves better than what Merle and I grew up with. He ran out on Teresa when he found out she was pregnant; I take care of them."

Rick looked at him with what seemed like admiration. "You're a good man Daryl. Jace couldn't ask for a better role model, in my opinion. I don't think any less of you because your brother is in prison; I admire you for stepping up and taking care of family like that." Daryl finally turned to face Rick. The man looked at him with what could have been respect. Daryl didn't know what that one looked like; he had never seen it before. "You said there were a couple of things, what's the second?"

Daryl stood up, his heart was beating out of his chest and his words came out fast and jumbled. "I told ya that I wanted Jace to have a better life than me and his daddy did." He took off his vest, folded it and set it on the coffee table. He squirmed as he stood there, so unsure of himself and so insecure. He slowly took the hem of his shirt in his hands and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the couch next to Rick. "I don't want to disgust you, and this may change your mind about everything you just said, but if you want to know me, then you have to know this."

Daryl turned around, his scarred back now fully in Rick's line of sight. He heard the man gasp, and stand from the couch, then he felt the tips of Rick's fingers tracing each raised line on his back. "Can I ask you about it?" Rick asked timidly.

"Yeah, but I may not answer all your questions right now." Daryl answered. Rick hummed his acceptance of the condition.

"Who did this?"

"Our daddy; did it to mama and Merle too." He tried to keep his answers short and to the point.

"How long did this go on?" Rick asked as he continued tracing the lines on Daryl's back.

"Started when I was about three or four, I guess. Went on till I was sixteen; Merle got out of the Army and got me outta there. He saved my life."

Rick didn't know how to respond. He had seen severe cases of child abuse in Atlanta, but never knew what happened to those kids after they became adults. Typically, abuse survivors abuse others in turn. Rarely is that cycle broken, but it looked as if Daryl had managed to do it. "Is he dead?" 

"Yeah, died about five years ago. We didn't even go home for the funeral." 

That was Rick's last question; he knew all he needed to. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist and whispered in his ear. "I don't care. You know why? Because you are a better man than him; you are caring and smart, and thoughtful. You didn't deserve that, and I'm going to make sure that you believe that about yourself."

Daryl turned in his arms and kissed Rick hard; he held Rick's head and pressed their lips together tightly. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and Daryl lifted Rick's shirt over his head. "Want you Rick; want every part of you." Daryl said as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses down the man's throat, sucking on his Adams apple.

"The bag . . . on the table . . . need it." Rick was panting; his heart was bursting against his chest and his dick was getting hard. Daryl reluctantly let him go into the kitchen to retrieve the bag. He shoved it at Daryl and grabbed the man's hand, leading him down the hallway to his bedroom. When the door closed behind them, Daryl threw the bag on the bed and attacked Rick's lips again. He unfastened the man's pants as he walked him back to the bed. Once Rick's pants were down to his knees, Daryl pushed him to sit on the edge. Kneeling in front of him, he took off Rick's boots and pants. 

"If I do anything you don't like, you have to tell me. If anything I do hurts you, you have to tell me." 

"I will, I promise. Please touch me." Daryl put his hand on Rick's chest and gently pushed him back, and lifting his legs, he placed his feet on the edge. Daryl felt Rick's legs shaking as he ran his hands up the man's thighs. He lifted Rick's hips slightly and bend his head to lick at the tight, beautiful hole. Rick's body jumped and he let out a deep, agonizing moan. Daryl didn't respond verbally, instead he put his tongue inside Rick's opening and moved it slowly. Rick's body was writhing and twisting so much that Daryl's tongue kept slipping from the hole. He decided to change tactics and took the lube from the bag that lay by Rick's head; squeezing some on his fingers, he moved them slowly and inserted the tip of his first finger. He took Rick by surprise when he licked the head of the man's cock and sucked gently. The writhing stopped and became soft moans as Daryl's fingers and mouth moved on him.

"God, Daryl this feels so good." Rick's voice was strained and his own fingers moved through Daryl's thick hair. 

Daryl slid his mouth off Rick. "I'm glad," he said, smiling. "I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight. Now, I'm gonna add another finger alright? Stretch you out for me."

Rick nodded his head and hissed when he felt a second digit breach his opening. Daryl stilled his movements. "Don't stop," Rick said. "I just have to get used to it." Daryl nodded and proceeded, slowly. His mouth enveloped Rick's hard cock again, and his head bobbed up and down as he gently moved his fingers in a scissoring motion.

Daryl's cock strained against his zipper painfully, and he wanted to pull himself out and dive head first into Rick, but the man needed time. Soon, Daryl tasted pre come on his lips. "Are you ready Rick?"

"Yes, God! I'm gonna come soon, please!" he begged. Daryl gently removed his fingers and slipped his mouth from Rick's cock again.

"Get on your hands and knees. It'll be easier that way." He stood up and took the box of condoms out of the bag while Rick got into position. Once the condom was on, he slicked himself up and rubbed the excess on Rick's hole. He lined himself up and grabbed Rick by the hips. "Relax your muscles, and don't forget to breathe." As he pushed the head of his cock inside Rick, both men groaned with pleasure. He pushed in slowly to give Rick's body time to adjust, and when he was balls deep, he leaned over, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest.

"I'm gonna start off slow and steady. If you want more, tell me." Rick moaned something unintelligible, and Daryl took that as Rick's approval. He sat back, pulling out halfway, then moved back in. He repeated this for a while before he began to pull out more and more, and soon his tip was the only part of him left inside. His thrusts were steady, rhythmic, and sharply calculated, and Rick whimpered with each strike.

"Faster, harder Daryl please." Rick moaned loudly. Daryl complied with Rick's command and thrust hard and deep, hitting Rick's prostate with each blow. The man under him was shaking and crying out Daryl's name. Daryl reached around and began stroking Rick's painfully hard dick. "Are you gonna come for me Rick?" He asked, panting like a dog.

"Yes Daryl! Yes! Please! I need to come! Please Daryl make me come!" Daryl moved his hips harder, his balls banging against Rick's leg. His hand sped up as well and he felt the imminent approach of his own orgasm.

"I need you to come now Rick!" He half yelled, half growled and felt hot release spurt over his hand. Daryl didn't let go of Rick, and continued to stroke him as he let himself go inside the other man. Finally, both men were silent; Daryl let Rick's limp cock fall from his grasp and pulled out, falling on his back beside him. 

Rick was lying flat on his stomach, forehead resting on his crossed arms. "Good God Daryl. I had no fucking idea."

Daryl chuckled, and ran his fingers through Rick's thick curls and down his back. "No idea that it could be that good?" Rick nodded his head, still trying to catch his breath. "Oh, baby," Daryl smiled as he spoke. "This was just the tip of the iceberg. It's gonna keep getting better and better."

Rick finally lifted his head and kissed Daryl with what little energy he had left. "I don't know if I'd rather go to sleep or get another beer," Rick said chuckling.

Daryl sat up. "Surprisingly enough, I'm not sleepy; I guess I'm too excited to sleep. Why don't I get us a couple of beers and we can watch a movie, cuddle on the couch?"

"That sounds perfect," Rick replied. "As long as I don't have to bother with putting clothes on."

"Nope. Naked movie night," Daryl said as he walked to the door. "We can make it a weekly ritual if you want?"

Rick smiled at him. "I'd like that. Naked movie night is the best night of the week."


End file.
